


When You Hurt, I Hurt.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sort Of, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: Breaking up is hard.





	When You Hurt, I Hurt.

It's one of those things that you never expected. Falling in love. And certainly not with someone like Shawn. He just seems too perfect. He was so unreal and much more than anything you could have ever cooked up in your childhood dreams of what prince charming could be. But he was real and he was yours and somehow he wanted you just as much as you wanted him. 

That's why when things started to go bad you didn’t want to let it go. You didn’t want to believe that what you had, what you’d dreamed when you were little could go bad. That it could be taken away from you. But you and Shawn. You weren’t good together. As much as you wanted each other and as much as you wanted it to work. You just couldn't. Call it busy schedules call it little quirks, there was always something between the two of you that kept you from connecting. Fully connecting. And when that realization happened… there was nothing you could do about it. 

He tried to come around your condo when you weren't home, to get his things. He knew your schedule well enough, and since the moment you decided it was over between the two of you he made a conscious effort to keep a distance. But he mixed up your Wednesdays and your Thursdays and now he’s standing in the doorway of your once shared home staring at you like a deer in headlights. He doesn’t say a word so you take the reigns. 

“Hi.” 

It’s not much, but it’s something. 

“I’m sorry.” He stammers, rubbing the back of his neck. Shawn was never nervous around you and seeing him now. Tiptoeing around you like he was maneuvering around landmines was weird. 

“Don’t apologize. This is your place too.” 

Was. it was his place. 

“I just wanted to grab some more of my things. I don’t want to disturb you.” 

“You’re not. Really it’s okay.” 

Shawn makes his way to your once shared bedroom, while you turn your attention back to your laptop where you're sat at the kitchen counter, typing away in a hurry for some deadlines. Your life with Shawn may have stopped dead in its tracks but you still had responsibilities you needed to take care of and while you may have spent many a night crying yourself to sleep and avoiding said responsibilities, you were never going to let Shawn see it. 

You were just about finished typing up an email when you were a flow of swears coming from Shawn out of the bedroom. You followed his voice into the walk-in closet and find him holding his hand to his chest teeth biting into his lip. You look down and notice a few droplets of blood on the carpet. 

“Oh my -” 

“I’m fine. Go back to work.” You could barely make out the words as they came out, through his gritted teeth. 

“Shawn -” 

“ I’m fine.” 

“Come here,” You say firmly stepping closer to him, “let me see.”  You pull his hand away from his chest examining the wound. It’s not the largest cut but it’s deep and bleeding quite a bit. 

“It’s not that bad honey. I’m fine.” 

Your heart stops a bit at the nickname, but you quickly regain your composure. He doesn’t even realize what he’s said until he’s seas your face go pale. 

“It’s not fine.” You sigh looking up at him, “Let me see what I can do.” 

You pull him into your large bathroom and sit him on the edge of the tub. You turn towards the cabinets under the sink in search of the first aid kit you’d forced him to buy. 

He insisted that they were unnecessary, that he wouldn’t need anything other than a few packs of bandaids, but you knew better. And you knew your clumsy boy, so you finally talked him into buying the nice kit you’d seen at the shop. Turns out you’d never ended up using it until now. 

You grabbed the things you’d thought you’d need to clean him up and turned to get to work on his hand. 

“How’d you manage this anyway?”

“Boxcutter. I was trying to - well I don’t know what I was trying to do.” He says with a little chuckling looking up at you, hoping to get you to crack a smile. 

You don’t. You want to. But you don’t. 

He looks at you while you fix him up, eyes studying everything feature memorizing them, knowing this is the last time he’d ever be this close to them again. You feel his eyes on you and you try to stay focused on your work, and you do a good job until he finally speaks. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I’m almost done with -” 

“I don’t mean pulling you away from work stuff.” his voice is soft and it's that tone he’s only ever used with you. “I’ve been - I was a horrible boyfriend to you. I -” 

“Shawn, don't worry about it.” 

“No, just. Let me say this. Please.” He breaths, eyes wide and you swear you can see tears threatening to spill. “I wasn’t what you needed. I’m sorry baby. I tried, and I wanted to be that guy for you. You deserve everything in the world and then some, and I’m sorry that I wasn’t the one to be able to give that to you. But - I still love you. I’ll always love you and even if this. Even if we aren’t perfect now, then maybe one day we can be.” 

“Shawn why are you saying this now.” You mumble, trying your best to keep your tears at bay but one falls anyway. He reaches up and wiped it away with his thumb before quickly pulling his hand ways safely to his side. 

“Because I didn’t realize how good I had it. Until I didn’t.” 

There’s a long moment of silence between the two of you, and you can't think of anything to say, but you everything in you is screaming to kiss him. To take him back, and hold him and never like go. But you have too. 

For now at least. 

“Shawn. This - we can’t. Not now.” 

He looks up at you defeated. A part of him hoped that his speech would get you to change your mind, and of course, it did, but you had to stand firm in your choice. 

“Yeah. I -. You’re right.” 


End file.
